The Game Of Love
by kisses-from-angelz
Summary: Draco knew his game was cruel, but he enjoyed it but there was one important rule, never to get emotionally attached to the subject. Never....
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Intentions for now  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish everything was mine, it is not. Just the plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I hate this job," huffed Hermione. As a prefect, she was needed to do patrol around the castle for students out of bed at night. She always hated her night shift. She yawned widely and checked her watch. 10:30 PM. Damn this job, she thought.  
  
She walked around the corner and looked down the dark, long corridor. She hesitated to walk further. These were one of the reasons she hated the night shift, scary corridors. She slowly reached for her wand. "Lumos," she whispered. She took a few steps forward. Suddenly, she heard foot steps. They seemed to be coming closer. She gulped and clutched her wand tightly. She was starting to sweat. She started to back away from the corridor. The footsteps were coming closer. She took a few deep breaths. An arm snaked around her waist. "Boo," the voice said. She screamed. Following her scream was a long laugh. She turned to see who it was. Malfoy.  
  
"Scared Granger?" he asked with a smirk. "You stupid git!" she yelled at him. This only made him laugh more. "What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at him. "Just trying to have some fun Granger. So much for Gryffindor bravery," he sneered. "Get your hands off me!" she snapped at him. He let go of her and backed away with his hands in the air. Her face was pink and flushed with anger.  
  
"You are such a perverted ferret!" she said to him. He shrugged, "As I said earlier, I'm just trying to have some fun, but I did notice some nice curves there but..." He pushed her against the wall. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her trapping her. "I'd like to see more." "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said, voice croaking. He ran a hand down her sides, down her perfect curves. He leaned forward into her neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell good." He started to kiss her neck and collar bone. She gulped. Then, he nipped her. She gasped in surprise. He chuckled.  
  
"That's going to leave a mark," he whispered next to her ear. He fingered the mark. He stepped back. She didn't look at him. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so they made eye contact. "Until next time Granger." He had his smirk plastered on and walked away. She was left by herself now. A small bead of sweat came down from her forehead.  
  
Draco entered the Slytherin common room and saw his friend Blaise had still not gone to bed yet. "Why aren't you in bed?" asked Blaise, "And what's with the smirk? It's obnoxious!" "I could ask you the same question, but I won't," he said, "And to answer the second question, I was having a night stroll." Blaise shook his head and smirked. "I should've known," he said, "Playing the Game aren't you?" Draco nodded with an evil smirk. "You are plain evil Draco," said Blaise, "Who's the victim this time?"  
  
Draco walked toward his room, not saying anything, then turned back to look at Blaise. "Granger," he said, the smirk never leaving his face. Blaise tutted him, "Hard one she is. Good pick though, she is fine! But one thing, and I know it as well as you do. The most important rule-" He was cut off by Draco. "I know, I know! I've done it so many times; you do not have to tell me... I'm going to bed. 'Night."  
  
Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table by herself, thinking. She held her chin in both ands and was thinking what had happen the night before. He was right, there was a mark, a small hickey on her collarbone. She was glad the Malfoy wasn't in the Great Hall or else she would've left already. The thoughts of last night made her uneasy.  
  
Harry and Ron had entered the Great Hall and sat down on either side of her. "Hey guys," she murmured. "Hey," was their reply. She checked her watch. Half an hour before classes started. Enough time to squeeze in a quick read. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys at class," she told them. They nodded. She walked out of the Great Hall and took the route that lead to the library. She walked to the shelf and selected a book. She read the blurb as she walked to her favourite corner of the library. The thing was, it was already occupied.  
  
Draco didn't feel like breakfast that day, which was unusual as he ate like a horse every other day. He had sat in the corner of the library and was reading a book. He heard someone coming his way but did not look up. From the top of the book, he saw the persons' feet. He slowly looked up, staying for a moment at the person's chest then moved up to the person's head. His face broke into a smirk.  
  
"Ahhh.... Granger, back for more?" "You are disgusting. I wouldn't sink that low to come to you for anything." "Why not? I'm irresistible to all females." "You are really full of it you know that?" "Yes, I do, thanks for noticing it." He noticed the hickey on her collarbone which made him smirk more then ever. "Has Potter and Weasley noticed your hickey, from me, yet?" "Thankfully, they haven't. I have no idea what you were thinking last night," she said angrily. "I think you have a faint idea," he told her. She screwed her face up in disgust. He stood up and walked up to her. She took a few steps back but backed into a shelf. He fingered her jaw line. "Well, when you finally understand you want me, you find me and I'll show you a good time," he told her.  
  
He softly kissed the corner of her mouth. She pushed him away, her face all flushed. He sneered at her, then turned and left. He had a smug look on him as he left the library. Girls like Granger were easy prey. He liked playing with their emotions. It was almost as fun as Quidditch. One more week and he'd have Granger in the palm of his hand. He loved this game.  
  
A/n: Is that a good enough 1st chapter for you guys? I just want to see if this chapter reals people in. Please tell me if you liked it! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Game Of Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco walked to class in the quiet corridor. He then recalled last night's talk with Blaise. Draco knew his game was cruel, but he enjoyed it. The aim of the game was to make the target or subject (the girl) fall for you and when you finally have her heart, you had to break it. Yes, very cruel. But what else was there to do when you were bored? At least he had a good time when playing. There were only a few rules.  
  
1. When you started a new game, you had to see it through. 2. No magic was to be used on the target to make the target fall for you. 3. The maximum time to win the targets heart was 1 month (though for him, he was sure it'd finish in a week) 4. The last and most important rule: do not get emotionally attached to the subject.  
  
Break any rule, you would lose. So far, he had succeeded in every game he had played. He was not about to lose this one.  
  
Hermione entered the classroom. She hadn't stayed at the library because of the slimy git. She had borrowed the book and walked to her first class, Charms. She sat down next to Harry and Ron took out her books and set them on the table. Soon the last people filled up the empty spaces in the room and class began. She gave Professor Flitwick her utmost attention unlike Ron. She thoroughly enjoyed her class.  
  
At the end of class, she packed up her books and her set homework into her bag and waited for Harry and Ron at the door. They exited and walked towards their next class. "So where'd you go at breakfast?" asked Ron. "Trying to fit in a quick read at the library," she said. She chose not to tell them about her encounter with Malfoy. "Should've known," said Harry with a grin.  
  
They turned around the corner and walked down the steps leading to the cold dungeons. "Potion with Slytherins," Ron said sadly. Hermione stopped in her tracks. Shit, she thought, not again! "What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Oh... nothing," she said, plastering a fake smile on. They continued their way to the dungeons.  
  
Malfoy slouched and walked to his next class with Crabbe and Goyle following him. "What do we have now?" asked one of them. "Potions," said Draco. That made him stand up straight. He could continue his game. A smirk appeared. He quickened his pace to the dungeons.  
  
And sure enough, there was the Golden Trio walking in front. "Go ahead you two," he told them. Crabbe and Goyle walked to the dungeons before him. The good thing was that Pothead and Weasel ere ahead. He sneaked up behind and put a hand over her mouth. You could tell by her facial expression that she wanted to scream. He laughed. He let go of her.  
  
"Will you stop scaring me!" she said the minute he let go. "I just wanted to say hi," he said. "Well, you already did this morning, what do you really want?" she asked. "Nothing," he said. She looked at him with disbelief, "Honestly." She snorted. "You and honesty... wait 'til people hear that one. Just do me a favour ferret boy and leave me alone," she said and walked to the dungeons. He let her walk. This game wouldn't be so simple, not this time, he thought.  
  
She thought her hate for him couldn't grow any bigger but it had. She hated the way he kept scaring her. It was annoying. She looked up from her cauldron. He was still looking at her. He noticed her looking at him and he winked. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her potion. She knew he'd be smirking and she was right.  
  
"Ah... Hermione," said Harry, "Why does Malfoy continue to stare at you?" "How should I know, I don't understand the stupid git," she said with annoyance. She knew he was just toying with her. She planned to avoid and make no contact with him. She planned he'd eventually get bored and move on but how wrong she was.  
  
He stared at her from the other side of the room. He hadn't noticed how much she had changed, yet it didn't seem obvious. Her hair wasn't so frizzy. She had actually matured a lot during the holidays though she tried to cover most of those changes. She had nice, slender, long legs and a pretty face. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before and why he didn't play the game with her as the target earlier. He stared absent–mindly at her for a while then she looked up from her cauldron. She saw him looking at her and he winked at her. She turned back. He smirked. His effect was working. He kept watching. Soon, Pothead whispered something in her ear and took a glance at him. Granger shrugged with annoyance.  
  
At once, he knew they were talking about him. Not trying to attract any more attention, he turned his gaze back to the blackboard. She didn't seem to be taking him seriously. He knew flirting wouldn't work totally on her, he'd have to do it the old fashion way.  
  
After class finished for the day, he retired back to the Slytherin common room. He lied on the couch and put an arm over his eyes. He was pretty tired because of the absence from breakfast and he had a pretty quick lunch. He was about to get up when Blaise walked in. "You are making them suspicious, and it has been already the 2nd day. They won't let you get close to her," Blaise said. "What makes you say that?" said Draco, sitting up. "I saw you looking at her during Potions, you didn't see but Weasley and Potter also saw that. You are getting lousy." "Nonsense Blaise, don't worry. They won't know a thing. And I'll finish this in a week or so. Trust me."  
  
Blaise looked at him for a moment then said, "Fine, but watch yourself. You know they'll bash you to pulp if they find out, keep that in mind. And finish it as quickly as you can, I have a bad feeling about this." Draco laughed, "You worry too much."  
  
A/N: Another chapter!! Yay!! Hoped you guys liked it!!! Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Game Of Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He walked out of the Slytherin Common thoroughly refreshed. He walked into the Great Hall and sat down ready for breakfast. He got straight into it and started to pile his plate with food. He was soon joined by Blaise. Blaise slowly sat down beside him, watching him eat in disgust.  
  
"For the love of God, please, stop eating like that," said Blaise. "He looked up from his plate. "I'm hungry," he said with a shrug. He put another mouthful in. "Well, if you got out with any girl, do not take her to a All You Can Eat Buffet." Draco grinned, "Advice taken." He took a drink of Pumpkin juice and rested it back on the table. He searched the Great Hall for Granger. No sign of her. He mentally shrugged. "Hey, what do we have next?" he asked. "Ah.... Charms I think."  
  
"Ah shit, I brought my Transfiguration books," said Draco. He stood up to walk back to his room to collect the right books. He walked to the door and was about to open it when someone on the other side did. Their face was buried in their book and didn't see him. The person bumped right into his chest, considering that they were shorter than him.  
  
The person clutched their head. "Whoa, sorry," said the person, finally peeling their eyes from their book. It was Granger. Her eyes narrowed as soon as she saw him.  
  
"On second thought, I take that back," she said. She had to look up at him slightly. He looked down at her. "I think I deserve that apology," he said. "Pfffttt. If it was someone else I wouldn't have taken it back," she said. She moved to walk around him but he blocked her way. She side-stepped to try and walk around again but he blocked her. He had an amused smirk on his face that made her furious.  
  
"What is your aim? To piss me off? But what ever it is, play it on someone else." "I was just wondering if..." he started to say, "um....ah... If you could give me some tutoring lessons." She raised an eyebrow. Why the hell was he coming to her for? She stood there, still cocking an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked. "Um... I'll have to ...think about... it," she said slowly, still processing that he asked to help him. He shrugged, "That is if you can," he said, "I'll need just an hour of help with homework and that's it." "I'd hate to admit it, but you're already at the top of the class," she said. "Oh, thank- you for saying that," he said with a smirk. She gritted her teeth. "Ah...Well," he continued, "My scores are dropping so... I just need some help. How about it?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Maybe, only if you promise not to scare me anymore and not to annoy me anymore, okay?" she said. "Deal Granger," he said. "Promise?" "Promise." They shook hands. "I'll tell you when I have time, alright?" she said. He nodded. He walked past her and off around the corner.  
  
She stood there for a while, then suddenly realised what she had just done. She banged her head softly on the large wooden door in front of her. She had just made a deal with the bloody devil!?  
  
When he got around the corner, he sighed with relief. 'That was some quick thinking, if I do say so myself,' he thought to himself. He had made the whole thing up, just trying to talk to her. He hadn't really needed help on anything. Though the good side of it was he might be able to finish his potions essay that still was on his desk, untouched.  
  
He walked into the room and collected the right books and left. He net up with his Slytherin group and headed towards the classroom.  
  
That afternoon, at tea, he wanted to find out if she had agreed to tutor him. He scribbled on a bit of parchment and folded it into a little origami bird. In the Great Hall, after he sat down, he made the bird fly over to Hermione. She, as usual, had her nose in another book. The bird flapped all the way to her and plonked itself on her book.  
  
She putted her book down and picked up the bird. She looked around the Great Hall. Her eyes caught his. He could see her sigh, then making sure no- one was looking, she unfolded the bird and read the piece of parchment. He had written:  
  
Granger,  
  
Have you decided if you'll tutor me or not? I haven't got all my school year you know! Hurry up and reply back.  
  
D.M.  
  
He saw her rummaged through her bag and took out a quill. She dipped it in ink and started to scribble down on the parchment, then folding it back to a bird. She gave her wand a wave and the bird started to fly again. He placed his hand out for the bird to land on. Perfect landing.  
  
He opened it and read it. It read:  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I'll agree to tutor you, but you know the conditions. For one hour at 8 o'clock tomorrow. See you then.  
  
H.G.  
  
'Perfect,' he thought. He scrunched up the note and looked at her. She was already looking at him. He nodded in agreement. She then turned back to her book.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. Thank-you to my reviewers! I hope this story is a bit better then my 1st story! Bye Bye 4 now.  
  
p.s. What does OOC Mean??? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Game Of Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione yawned near the end of her last class. It was a Friday and the weekend was about to kick in. Most of the students were finding it difficult to keep it quiet. She glanced out the window. A perfectly sunny day. 'Why waste it?' thought Hermione.  
  
She started to scribble down on some spare parchment and pocketed it. When class was over, she quickly went out. She went to the library and collected some books and went to the Great Hall for tea.  
  
She sat down on the Gryffindor and looked up and down the Slytherin table. No Draco in sight. She sat and waited for a while. Then she saw he walk through, the walk that he made to look superior to anyone else. She glared at him. How she hated him was beyond words. She hated herself for getting into the mess.  
  
She waited until he sat down and took out the letter. She folded it into the origami bird he had made of the letter the day before and waved her wand. It flew over the oblivious heads of the students who were already in the hall. It landed right in front of him.  
  
He picked up the bird. He unfolded it and read:  
  
Malfoy,  
  
I wanted to move your tutor lesson to 4. Hopefully that's alright with you. I wanted to have the lesson outside, seeing as it's such a nice day, not that you'd notice. I'll see you at the lake. See you then.  
  
H.G.  
  
'Cold even in a letter,' he thought. He glanced up and she was waiting for his reply. He nodded at her and she smiled. She stood up from the table and walked out the Hall.  
  
He decided he'd eat something quick, though his stomach growled from the lack of food. He took some of his homework, ready for the tutor lesson and checked his watch. 10 to 4. Good enough. He walked outside to the grounds. She was right, it was a nice day.  
  
He walked to the lake. She was already there. She sat next to a large tree, with its branches all shaped into a mushroom which gave it a umbrella sort of look. Her eyes were closed and a book laid on the ground next to her. He walked to her. He sat down in front of her quietly, not wanting to wake her up. He gazed at her for a while. A stray strand of hair fell from behind her ear. She began to stir a little.  
  
He waited for her to fully awake. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times. She turned to look at him. It took her a while to register why he was there. "Oh, you're here. How long have you been waiting?" she asked. "Not too long I think. Shall we start?" She nodded. She reached into her bag and pulled out an apple. "Sadly, I've seen how you eat and how much you eat," she said with a disgusted tone, "I thought you'd be hungry." She threw the apple to him and he caught it with his hand.  
  
He cautiously looked at the apple from every angle as if there'd be some sort of poison in it. She looked at him, thoroughly amused. "I haven't poisoned the apple, unlike Snow White's apple." He looked at her with a questioning look. She laughed. "It's a muggle story. You know, with a prince and everything to save the day. Snow White takes an oblivious bite into a poisonous apple andonly her Prince Charming's kiss can wake her up."  
  
He looked at the apple and slowly put it down. This only made her laugh more. She took it and took a bite. "See," she said with her mouth full, "Nothing to worry about." She offered the apple back to him. He took it, and took a wary bite. The juicy tasted sweet in his mouth. "Cheers Granger," he said. He pulled out his books and homework, ready to study. She grabbed her books from her bag and clapped her hands. "So, where do we begin?"  
  
Surprisingly, their tutor lesson went well. There were no complaints, no outbursts of rage, and no arguments of any sort. Strangely though, she knew something that he didn't know she knew. It was almost the end of the hour and she was just reading him a paragraph of the history text book. When she read she was oblivious to the things around her. When she finished the paragraph, she looked up and saw Draco laying in the grass on his back, snoozing. She felt offended. She wasn't as boring as Professor Binns was she?  
  
She moved so she sat right in front of him. She pocked him with her finger on his chest. No response. She did it again, a little harder. He turned his body away from her. She gently held his shoulder and shook it gently. "Draco, Draco!" she said, louder each time. He was still asleep! He just shooed her away with his hands. She resorted to her last option.  
  
She drew out her wand and took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't kill her for this. She pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell. Water shot from the end of her wand. It splashed onto his face. He woke up with a jerk and a totally surprised look on his face. She bursted out laughing and rolled in the grass, clutching her stomach, afraid it'd burst too. He looked at her and then knew what had happened. He glared at her and slowly, she sat up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe I ordered a wake up call Granger," he said. His face was still a little wet, but his jumper was very damp. She laughed. "Well that's you get for falling asleep because you thought I was boring." He narrowed his eyes. "If you really must know, I didn't find you boring, I found ....... That you're voice was pleasant." He finished hastily. His response shocked her. She was unsure what her reply should be.  
  
"Uhhh... well, the lesson's finished. let's get back," she said quietly. He nodded and they grabbed their books and bags and left towards the castle. As they walked up, she said, "You really are a heavy sleeper," and burst out in a fit of giggles as he grumbled something inaudiable back at her.  
  
A/n: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I need a few more ideas for the future chapters, so what I'm asking is a little help or idea in the reviews please! And if you have a flame, please be a little nice! Thankyou to my reviewers!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Game Of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot t put in on the first few chapters, but just to remind you all, I don't own anything of Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He was shocked when she shot the water on him. It was totally unexpected. She had said on the way back to the castle, that when he woke up was a priceless Kodak moment, whatever that was.  
  
But what he had said yesterday was true, he did find Hermione's voice... pleasant. He had strained the last word when he told her. It had taken him a moment to find the right words, and he had naturally taken himself by surprise. It had obviously surprised her too. She probably was prepared for some rude retort but not a ... what was the word, compliment. He had rarely come across the word in his vocabulary, let alone did it.  
  
He was sitting in his bed in the dormitory. He had just woken up at about 10:30 AM on the Saturday morning. He was never a morning person and he intended on sleeping for a couple more hours. During the week, it'd taken him a great effort to wake up every morning. He lay down on his bed. Then someone entered the dormitory. He looked up. It was only Blaise. He rolled his eyes and lied back down. Blaise clapped his hands happily.  
  
"Ah... Sleeping Beauty! You're awake early! Go get your broom and we'll go to the pitch before anyone books it," Blaise said. Draco grumbled and covered the pillow over his head. Blaise had always been the energetic one in their childhood years and still was. Blaise was disappointed. He came to the bed and peeled the pillow off his face. "Come on! You're always so lazy!"  
  
Draco turned onto his stomach and put his face into the bed. Blaise sighed and gave up. He sat down on the end of the bed. "So, how is it with Granger?" he asked Draco. Draco was unsure of what to say. He finally said, "Okay I guess." "What do you mean okay?" asked Blaise. "Well, she isn't opening up that quickly like the others have, she's still bitter as ever when it comes to me, but I'm sure I can get through." "So how long do you think it will take?" asked Blaise. "Can you stop it with the questions?" he snapped. "Jeez, chill out. Finally having trouble getting girls?" said Blaise with a smirk. Thankfully, Blaise had left it at that with the talk about Granger.  
  
Hermione hadn't bothered to share the story of what had happened the day before. She didn't want anybody getting the wrong idea with herself and Malfoy. She walked out of the Great Hall after finishing her breakfast. Harry was still inside the Hall talking with Cho. They had recently started to go out with each other. She was happy for them and at least now Cho didn't have such a bad grudge on her.  
  
She made a turn around the corner to the Owlery with some letters she had to send. She had asked Harry if she could burrow Hedwig and he said yes. She looked up around the brown tawny owls and spotted a white owl amongst the brown. She called Hedwig over and she landed neatly on her shoulder. She stuck out her leg for Hermione to give her the letter. Then she opened a window for Hedwig to go out. She watched Hedwig soar up into the air for awhile.  
  
She then made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She remembered that she had finished all her homework for the week yesterday. She sat down on one of her favourite chairs in front of the fireplace. She sat for a while, with nothing to do. She was so bored.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked to the door and went out. She didn't feel like the library today which was odd since she always made time for the library. She walked absent mindly out on to the grounds. She walked to the lake and to the mushroom tree, as she called it. But sadly, she found her spot was already taken.  
  
Draco had been dragged off to the Quidditch pitch by Blaise. He had taken his broom out of his trunk and put on some proper clothes on and went to the pitch with him. They threw around the Quaffle for a while until Draco was too lazy to play any longer. They had finished up around ten minutes before.  
  
Blaise had already gone off and he had been left alone at the pitch. He decided to have a sit by the lake for awhile. He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. He fly up high into the air and saw the whole of Hogwarts at a birds-eye view. He flew over the strange mushroom tree beside the lake and landed. He stood and looked at the large lake before him. He picked up a rock and threw it in the water so it skipped a few times.  
  
He picked up another and another and threw them both. But as he threw the last one, he felt someone's gaze on him. He turned around to look at who it was.  
  
Malfoy turned and gazed at her. He was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a whit shirt, the first 2 buttons undone. She could've sworn he had looked like a muggle for a moment, but this was Malfoy she was talking about. Of course not. "Hello," he said. "Hey," she tried to say casually. He turned back to throwing some rocks into the water. "How are you this morning?" he asked, trying to get a conversation going. "Since when did you care about my well-being?" she asked. "Since now," he said back, "Nothing wrong with that." "oh, but this is you we're talking about. That's what makes it wrong."  
  
He chuckled as he threw another rock. She walked to him and stood beside him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. "Getting away from everything annoying, but it seems as I have failed," he replied. "That's not nice." "That was the point," he said. She pulled a face and he laughed. "You big meanie!" He shrugged. "If you think of me that way. At lest you're warming up a bit." She stayed silent for a while. Then he said, "Say... um.. do you think...." She was still silent, but this time was waiting for him to continue. He fiddled with the rock in his hands. It was as if he was trying to find the right words. "Yes?"  
  
He was silent. He threw the rock. It skipped three times. He sighed. "No, forget it. You'd hate to hear it." And with that, he picked up his broom and was gone. She stood in the same spot and watched as he left. She had seen something. She summed it up as a little guilt in his eyes.  
  
A/N: Chapter 5! Hell yeah! Also thank you to the many people that review the last chapter! Im so happy with the response.  
  
P.S. if you have any ideas, could you give them to me? I might want to use some fresh ideas in the next few chapters. 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Game Of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, J.K Rowling does! sob

**Chapter 6**

Monday. The worst day of the week. It was also the hardest day to wake up for him. He slumped on to one of the seats in the class. The room was already full and he suspected he was the last person to get into class. He pulled out a text book, not bothering to look at the front cover and opened and blindly started flipping the pages. He tried to read the top of the page but his eye sight was still slightly blurred because he felt he was still half- asleep.

"Glad you could make it Mr Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall. He grunted in reply. He continued the class without any big bother.

Class finished and he left the class the quickest. He racked his brain for what lesson he was supposed to have next. Care of Magical Creatures. He lifted himself a bit. He'd be there with Granger at least.

As he made is way down to Hagrid's hut, he felt stupid. She was probably wasn't sure how to act around him now. 'This isn't working,' he thought. His plan was falling apart. He planned he'd finish quicker than this. She wasn't quite opening up to hi yet. He reached Hagrid's hut and gazed around the class. It was mainly the Gryffindors that were there. At the back of the group, he he stretched up and tried to look for bushy brown hair.

"Looking for me?" someone asked from behind.

He turned around and saw Granger.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quickly.

"Don't play dumb, you were looking for me weren't you?"

He was unsure of how to answer her.

"Uh...yes?" he said.

"Not exactly a good answer," She said, "Well, at least to me."

He shrugged. She was kinda scary when she could read his mind.

"You know when I saw you down by the lake, what did you want to say to me?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"That curiosity is going to get you into trouble one day."

She shrugged.

Then she said, "By the way, when you left, you looked guilty, why is that?"

"None of your business," he snapped.

She shrugged again. "I still want an answer for my question. When you're ready, you can tell me. Oh and I know you didn't really want the tutor lessons. Your aim is something else isn't it? Just what are you planning to use me for?"

She walked away from him, to the front of the class where Hagrid had started talking to the class.

He was surprised she knew so much without interrogating him. Maybe a super human power or a sixth sense. Whatever it was, it was still scary.

"_Oh and I know you didn't really want the tutor lessons. Your aim is something else isn't it? Just what are you planning to use me for?"_

Her words were repeated in his head._ Just what are you planning to use me for? _Those words to him were harsh. She knew something was up but she didn't exactly know what though. 'I better make my move quick.' He thought.

He turned back to the full class now standing in front of Hagrid.

Hermione placed the book back on the shelf. She had finished that book in less than a day. It was time to find another book for her to read. Maybe a thicker one so she didn't have to come back so soon. She pulled a book out of the shelf next to it and read the blurb. 'Good enough,' she thought. As much as she loved the library, she sometimes thought it was a bit of drag.

She collected her books and went to the counter to Madam Pince (A/N: is that her name??).

"You were back sooner than I expected. Did you finish reading the other book?" asked Madam Pince.

Hermione nodded, "I was really good, so I couldn't even put it down, and I just had to keep reading. But, now that I've finished that, I just needed another book to keep me entertained."

"Slow down on that reading thing you've got, if you read too many books, you'll run out of things to read here."

"Good point," Hermione said.

She burrowed the book and left the library. As she rounded the corner, she spotted Malfoy. She ran to him and tapped his shoulder. He was apparently reading something and looked up and turned around.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Hermione.

He snapped the book shut in his left hand.

"Tell you what?" asked Malfoy.

"You know what."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We've already had this conversation, and you know very well you aren't going to get it out of me that easily."

She pouted. He chuckled. "Even that look won't work; do you know how many times Pansy's done that?"

She laughed and stopped the fake face. She didn't see him smile at her.

"Do you know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is?" he asked.

"In the next month or so," she answered, "Why?"

"Never you mind."

"You are so mysterious," she announced.

"Doesn't that make me so much sexier?" he asked.

She made a face. "In my opinion, it makes you so much more complicated."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"So, do we still have another lesson planned?" he asked her.

"What on Earth for??" she said, "You don't even need them, I've seen you in class and I've checked your recent results, they're really good already, and no, that was not a compliment," she said, seeing his face.

He smirked, "So, you have been staring at me during class, at least you have finally admitted it."

She scowled him and he dodged a slap.

"Stop doing that!" he said, "I'm just trying to get you to admit the truth."

"What truth?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"That you have the hots for me!"

"Aaarrrggghh!! You stupid, annoying git!!!" she shouted at his retreating back. She started to run after him.

Noticing that she was chasing him, he sped off around the corner, laughing like a mad man. He ran out of the castle and on to the grounds, Hermione, hot on his heels.

"You're quick for a muggle-born!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Just you wait Malfoy!" she screamed.

They ran towards the lake and to the mushroom tree. Draco, obviously out of breath, tried to hide behind the tree trunk.

Hermione dropped her book on to the ground as she chased him around the tree trunk and tried to grab his cloak but missed by inches.

"I'm just too fast for you my dear bookworm!"

"We'll see about that."

She ran faster, even though her body was clearly protesting. She would not lose, especially not him.

After the 2nd time they went around the tree, Hermione started to run the opposite direction and ran right into him. Draco fell on to his back and Hermione right on top of him.

They lay on the grass, too tired to say a word or move, only trying to pant their tiredness away. It was only then that she realised that he hadn't said Mudblood, but had said Muggle-born.

After she caught her breath, she managed to say with a smirk, "I... got....you... Malfoy!"

He tried to laugh but couldn't make a sound come out of his mouth.

She lifted her head off his chest for a moment to look at him. He was closing his eyes and panting. She blew her hair out of the way to get a better look.

His silvery blonde hair was out of place and covering his eyes. He might've seemed cute and handsome right there, but he would always be a stupid git to her.

The effort of lifting her head slowly started to make her tired, and her head thudded on his chest.

He let out a little groan. "Oww..."

"Sorry," he heard her say.

Considering their position right now, he couldn't believe his luck.

Slowly, he moved his hand on to her waist. With a swift movement, he could've easily moved then so he was on top, but decided that if he wanted to live he wouldn't go too fast. Easy and slow.

Since she hadn't protested, he realised that she hadn't noticed. He moved his arms around her waist and about to move on but-

"Stop right there Malfoy," said Hermione, her voice slightly muffled from her face in his chest. Damn! Not slow enough.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about, now, take your hands off me if you don't want me to end your blood line here," she said calmly and firmly.

He quickly pulled his hands away and put them up in defeat.

She ran a hand through her hair before pushing herself up. She got up and brushed herself. Draco, however slowly sat up and looked up at her.

She still had a small smile on her face.

"You maybe faster, but I am much smarter," said Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I bet you enjoyed that."

"Most certainly not!" she quickly shot back.

"Why are you smiling then?"

She turned away from him. He smirked. He knew she was blushing.

"I've got to go," she said to him. She picked up her book and made her way back to the castle.

A/N: .................................... I just don't know what to say.............. was it good? Was it bad? No bad flames please!! And I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I had heaps of things to do and I had a major mental block!!!!!

I need some ideas though, you know, just to get this going. Thanks!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Game of Love**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could have them and be rich, but because of damn copy rights... I can't.

**Chapter 7**

Of all her encounters with Malfoy, yesterday's experience would have been the most surprising and most embarrassing. She had certainly not thought it would have ended up like that.

"Stop daydreaming Hermione, we're going to be late for class!"

"Huh? What? Oh, yes class," she said stupidly. Harry exchanged a look with Ron and they both turned back to the corridor in front of them.

She continued to ponder about Malfoy and didn't notice she was slowly trailing behind Ron and Harry more and more. After a few minutes, they were way ahead of her, almost in class be then. Soon after, the bell had rung to begin the class.

"Granger? Who would have thought _you_ of all people would be cutting class," said a voice behind her.

She whirled around to look at her new companion. "Oh it's you," she said.

"You don't sound happy to see me."

"Why would I Malfoy?" she spat at him.

"Oh, touchy," he replied with a slight sneer, "So are you cutting class?"

"Of course I'm not cutting class! That is not something I would do!"

"Well, if you did notice, classes have started...10 minutes ago... and the corridor appears to be empty."

She gasped. "I lost track.... I completely forgot about everything!.....This is all your fault!"

Malfoy looked shocked. "My fault? What did I do? And this time I swear I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Damn you!" she muttered, "I was thinking about yesterday... that incident..."

"Oh, still thinking about it are we?" he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh shut up! What would you know?"

"According to you, I know a lot. And because I know a lot, I think we should skip class and go to the lake," he said.

"Why should I skip class? I would never do that!"

"Well hello! I've got Binns right now and I can't stand him so I just left, I don't think he even notices it. What do you have?"

"Charms, but I can't miss out on it! It might be in the exams!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Who cares? You probably know it already. Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away to the kitchens, with Hermione protesting the whole way.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't want to be lonely," he said, trying to look innocently at her over his shoulder.

"Then why drag me into it?"

"Because I think you need to have a little more fun. Now, come on, I need to get some breakfast before we go."

He stopped in front of the painting of the fruit bowl. He reached out and tickled the pear and it gave a giggle. It turned into a large door knob and he grabbed it and went in.

"How do you know how to get into the kitchens?" she asked.

"Pur-lease! Like who wouldn't know?" he said.

At that moment, a little elf shuffled up to them, looking eager to serve them.

"What would sir and miss like?" he squeaked at them.

"Can I get a large stack of toast," he asked.

"Right away sir!" he said and scampered off to prepare Malfoy's breakfast.

Malfoy turned back to her, "Want anything?"

She glared at him, "Why can't you treat them like equals?"

"Because they don't want to! I think you're a little grumpy this morning, can I grab two coffees?" he asked a elf that was passing by. The little elf nodded and walked away quickly.

A few moments later, several little elves came back with a big stack of toast and 2 coffees.

"Thanks you guys, great service," said Malfoy.

They beamed with pleasure. "Here hold this," he said and handed her the two coffees. She accepted them and waited for him to hold the stack of toast carefully.

"Come on, let's go."

He led her to his favourite spot under the mushroom tree. He sat down carefully, making sure not to drop his toast. She sat down beside him.

He offered her some toast she shook her head. He laid a few napkins on the ground and carefully put the bottom of the stack down on it. With one hand holding the side for support, he took a piece from the top with his other hand and started to eat. She sipped on her coffee. They sat in silence not sure what to say to each other.

"So..." he started to say, trying to break the silence, "You like stuff?"

She snorted at his attempt to make a conversation. She regained posture and said, "Yeah, I like stuff, do you like stuff?"

"Yeah, sure, I like stuff," going along with the stupidness.

"What stuff do you like?" she asked.

"I dunno, stuff?" he said. She let out a laugh and he chuckled. He grabbed another toast and was about to bite into it when Granger moved first and bit into it. His mouth hanged open, realising what she had done. She smiled and she chewed on the toast.

"I thought you said you didn't want one?" he said.

She shrugged, "I change my mind." She took another bite out of the toast which still was in his hand. After she swallowed, she moved forward for more but he pulled his hand away.

"Hey!" she said.

"Get your own," he said.

She moved get it again but he pulled his hand away again. She pursed her lips at him and he grinned.

She grabbed his hand and pulled the toast towards her mouth and successfully got a bite out of it. She winked at him.

"Two can play at that game," he muttered. He grabbed her hand which still had her coffee cup in it and pulled it towards him. He took a sip and winked at her.

She narrowed her eyes, "You had your own coffee."

"You take something of mine, I take something of yours," he said.

She opened her mouth to say something but he put the rest of the toast into her mouth. Out of impulse, her mouth closed on it. She glared at him as he laughed at her and picked up another piece of toast and began to it on that one.

She finished her bite and pulled the toast out of her mouth and took a sip of coffee.

"You are so annoying!" was all she could say to him.

"I can't believe I'm out here with you," She said.

it was close to break time and Malfoy had almost finished his pile of toast.

"Believe it," he said to her. He stood up and threw the rest of the toast into the lake at the giant squid. He picked up his coffee and drained it.

"Come on," he said, "It's so boring! Let's do something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

He thought for a moment, "I know! Flying!"

She cringed; she never was good at flying and probably never would be.

"I'm not that good," she said.

"Fine... what do you want to do? And if it's going inside and reading books we are so doing flying, it'd better be good."

She thought for a moment, "Do you want to do something to piss Filch off?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Now that's not the Granger I usually see."

"You said you wanted to do something fun. Besides, I've always hated him since first year."

"Fine, pissing off Filch it is, what do you want to do? Fill the halls with Dungbombs?"

"No, I have a better idea."

A/N: SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated in ages and I'll say it again, I'm sorry. But I'd like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter.... It's like everyone reads my fanfic at the same time and my email is full of reviews, up to the maximum I tell you!

Anyway... how was the chapter?... I sort of lost my touch coz of homework and things (damn school!!) and I was busy with other things...but it's the holidays now.. maybe I can get more chapters in during the holidays.

Oh.. and if you thought that little conversation between Draco and Hermione (you know.. where they go.. 'so you like stuff?') was stupid.. don't blame me... I'm stupid... whats even stupider is that my friend and I always have that sort of conversation when we see each other... Stupid yes.. but I guess that's how we became friends....

Anyway... until next time!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Game of Love**

**Disclaimer: **You know what I'm supposed to say.. I don't own it.

_Last chapter:_

"_Fine, pissing off Filch it is, what do you want to do? Fill the halls with Dungbombs?"_

"_No, I have a better idea."_

**Chapter 8**

Hermione checked her watch. "But it'll have to wait until after dinner, if you really want to do it, I've got to get ready for my next class. You maybe comfortable skipping class but I am not."

"OK then. See you in front of the library. Are Weasley and Potter going to ask you why you weren't in class?"

"Most likely, but remember, I'm Hermione Granger and according to many, I am a know-it-all, so I think I'll know how to get out of this one."

Malfoy smirked at her, "Whatever Granger. Just one thing..."

"Yes?" she said, waiting for him to continue on.

He took a few steps towards her and she felt her heart beat just that tiny bit quicker. He reached out to the collar of her shirt and lifted it.

"What are you doing?" she said, temper slightly rising.

He peered at her collarbone then said, "Just checking your hickey. It's starting to fade away. Too bad. Oh well, I'll just have to make a new one later."

Her eyes widened and she smacked his hand away. She glared at him as he laughed at her.

"Kidding, kidding."

With a finally glare, she turned around and walked away.

Draco wagged most of the day, only coming into class for double potions. He didn't care if he got into trouble for skipping class. He was already smart, what did he need school for?

He entered into class and put on a face that said I don't want to be here and sat down at the back of the class. It looked like he was the last to arrive. His eyes surveyed the class and paused on Granger. Oh how the sight of her annoyed him but he couldn't help but look at her for a moment. He sighed. At least Snape hadn't arrived yet.

At that moment Snape swept into the classroom full of students, ready for him to torture. His cold eyes looked around the class room before starting the class.

Draco sighed yet again and rested his chin on his cupped hands.

He kept his eyes on Snape but not hearing a word that was coming from his mouth; only seeing them move. He watched Snape wave his wand at the board and the instructions for the potion appeared. Snape then waved his wand at the cupboard and the only word that he heard was, "Start."

As he watched people getting the ingredients, he heard someone sit down next to him. He turned his head towards them. "You."

Blaise grinned at him and said, "You sound so happy to see me!"

Draco waved him away and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your damn partner," Blaise said.

"Oh, right...Well get a move on, the potion won't make itself you know."

Blaise eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's right. The potion won't make itself so you have to help me do it."

Draco looked at him and finally said, "All right, all right, I'll help."

With that, Blaise had his happy face back on.

"Okay, where do we start?" Blaise asked Draco, but too late, Draco was already zoning out. He crossed arms on the desk and rested his chin on top of his arms. His eye sight started to blur and he no longer heard the things around him. He had practised a few years on zoning out. It was the only way to have some peace and quiet when there was no where to go to.

After what felt like a few minutes he woke up from his zoning out period from someone slapping his forehead.

"Ow," he said after realizing this.

"Thank you, you've com back to Earth," said Blaise in an annoyed tone, "It's almost the end of class. I couldn't get you to listen to me at all. I hate it when you do that. I had to do the whole potion all by myself!"

"Oh," was all he said. He returned his attention to the spot he'd been staring at the whole class and found he was staring at Granger again.

Blaise noticed his stare and followed what he was looking at.

He turned back to Draco with an amused but annoyed face.

"Are you falling for her?"

That statement got Draco back into his senses.

"Absolutely not!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes! It's just a game remember?"

"Sure it is. Now tell me, why are you staring at her."

"Err... I was...err... doing my zoning out thing again..."

"Right, Draco, you know th-"

Thankfully, Draco was saved when Snape dismissed them. He grabbed his bag and bolted out the door. He ran all the way to the Slytherin Common Room and dumped his bag in his room.

Soon it was dinner time. He walked down alone and sat down on the Slytherin table facing the other tables. He started to tuck in when he saw Hermione enter.

He looked at her and finally caught her eye. He saw her nod slightly at him, as if to say, 'I've got everything ready.' He nodded to show he understood and she turned away from him ad started to eat.

He too, started eating. He ate until he was satisfied and looked up. Granger was no-longer there. He looked around the hall and there was no sign of her.

'She's probably at the library waiting,' he thought. He got up and left the Great Hall and went to the library. Sure enough, she was already there, tapping her foot.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to wimp out," she said with a smirk.

"One, that is my smirk and two, Malfoys never wimp out of anything."

"Oh really," she said.

"Yes, really."

"Okay then. Let me tell you my idea."

"Okay, remember those whips Umbridge let Filch have?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I've seen his office and he's still got them. I was planning to do something about that. And that stupid cat of his, I want to get her too. She almost got me into trouble. So, how does that sound?"

"Great, but can we do something that involves Dungbombs? I've got this whole bag that I haven't used and it's really starting to get annoying."

"Sure, whatever, I think it might fit along the way."

They hid around the corner from Filch's office and checked if the coast was clear.

"I don't think anyone is around, let's go," said Malfoy.

"Okay," she said and the walked to Filch's office door. Malfoy peeked inside and said, "I don't see anyone. Let's go."

They opened the door and walked to the cabinets on the other side of the room.

"Aren't you scared he's got some sort of protective Charm on it?" asked Malfoy.

"No, I don't think so. Filch is a squib and he couldn't ask one of the teachers to do it, or they would've said something to Dumbledore about the whips."

"Okay, good point," said Malfoy. He kept an eye on the door.

Hermione opened the glass cabinets and there it was, Filch's most treasured possession, his whips.

Hermione took it out of the cabinet and put it in a bag. She threw in one or two of Malfoy's Dungbombs and closed the door before it overwhelmed her.

She locked the cabinets with a simple Locking Charm and got up.

"Let's go," she said and they hurried around the room.

When they reached the corner, there was Mrs Norris. Hermione gasped. Mrs Norris looked ready to let out aloud meow but as planned, Malfoy put a Silencing Charm on her. Then, he put her in a full Body Bind so she couldn't get away.

Malfoy grabbed Mrs Norris and Hermione opened the bag that was to put Mrs Norris in.

They tied the bag up when they heard Filch shout out, "Mrs Norris, where are you? Come, I've found Peevees damaging some things up on the fourth floor. Come here, we can finally get the wretched Peevees out of this school."

Hermione looked at Malfoy.

"Run, he's coming!" she said in an urgent whisper.

A/N: Me again. How'd you like that chapter... sorry if it's lame... it was from the top of my head, and some of the things I do from the top of my head aren't so good. I need reviews to keep me going, you keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming... hopefully!! I'm doing the next chapter soon, but I don't know when I'll be able to get it in... Oh well...

TTFN!! (Duno where that came from.)


	9. Chapter 9

**The Game Of Love**

**Disclaimer: **You know it ain't mine.

**Chapter 9**

As soon as she finished her sentence, they bolted around the corner.

"He's behind us, at least on the other end of the corridor," she whispered in a panicky voice.

"I know where we can hide," Malfoy said.

He grabbed her hand and began to run faster. He led her to another corridor and stopped in front of a door.

"What room is this?" she asked.

"It's not a room, it's a broom cupboard," he told her as they went in.

There was hardly any room for one person, let alone two. That meant they had squeeze together really tightly. So, being stuck together like that meant she had her head flat against his chest consider how much shorter than him she was.

He put an arm around her. She listened closely to his heart beat. It was pounding fast because of the running but seemed to be slowing down to a normal heat rate.

She took deep breaths to calm herself down. 'This isn't the worst situation you've ever been in,' she told herself, 'This can't be the worst.'

She felt as his heart beat slowed down, hers was beating much faster.

"Don't breathe so loud, he's coming," he whispered in her ear.

She did what she could to stop herself from panting and started to breathe normally. As if on que, Filch's footstep could be heard coming past their hiding spot. Hermione held her breath.

Until the footsteps faded away, Hermione found it safe to breathe. She sighed with relief loudly and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Ahh...You like it there?" he asked after a while.

She tried to jump back but the little wall right behind her made her bump back into his chest.

"Owww....that hurts."

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

It was still sort of sore, but her first priority was to get out of there.

"Is it okay to come out?" she asked.

Malfoy pressed his eye to the door, "It sounds okay, yeah, I think it's safe, let's go."

He opened the door and they both tumbled out. She sat on the floor, trying to rub her sore back. But then she felt someone else hand rub it for her.

She turned to see Malfoy. He smiled at her.

"I guess you weren't that fine," he said.

"Yeah," she said, turning back and closing her eyes as she got a free back rub.

"Enjoying it?" he asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I guess I am," she replied. He laughed.

"Thanks, that's enough. We better get going," she said and got up on her feet.

"Aww... but you haven't had a full massage yet," he said faking innocence.

She laughed, "If it involves me staying in the same bedroom as you, I'm out."

He smirked, "Maybe it does, and maybe it doesn't."

She screwed her face up. He got up to his feet and dusted his robes.

"Come on," he said, "We've got some things we have to do."

In under an hour, they had the job done.

Draco dusted his hands. "Phew..., guess this means we're done."

Granger nodded. She ran a hand threw her hair. He looked at her closely. Up close she was fairly pretty, but that didn't change the fact she'd have her heart broken when he was done with her.

"I think I'm going to bed straight after this," she said.

He nodded in agreement, "That was some pretty good spell work you did back there."

Tints of red came up to her cheeks, "Thanks," she said quietly.

He smirked, 'Am I making the little know-it-all uneasy? Let's just see how I can make this work to my advantage.'

They both turned around and walked down the corridor together, not a word was spoken to each other.

Draco made sure the gap between them was barely a centimetre a part.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger look at the tiny gap between them and blushed a little more. This made him smirk even more.

Being the devil that he was, he brushed his arm against hers. She almost jumped back in fright.

"Sorry," he said innocently. She pursed her lips and walked a bit faster but he caught up with her easily.

Noticing him following her, she walked a bit faster but still he caught up.

After a while, she was practically sprinting around the corner.

"Hey, come on Granger!" yelled Draco as he chased her down the corridor. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face him. He pulled her close to his chest and smirked.

"What do you want Malfoy? The Slytherin Common Rooms aren't anywhere near here," she said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, nothing really," gazing into her eyes, hoping it would intimidate her a bit, "I just wanted a good night kiss."

She frowned at him and opened her mouth to protest when he pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he went.

She let out a little surprised moan and threw her arms around his neck to keep her from falling. He smirked when he felt her slowly kiss him back softly.

He slipped his hands on her hips and slowly ran his hands upwards. This seemed to snap her back into her senses she pulled away from him in shock and was lost for words.

This put another smirk on his face.

She saw his smirk and gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing into an evil glare.

He gulped; he moved back slowly, his hands rose in front of him for his own protection.

"Now, Granger, let's act like civil people, please?" he said, gulping at the end.

She was now approaching him in quick steps, her hand rising.

'Uh-oh,' he thought, 'Not good, not good! Plan B.'

"I'm sorry!" he shouted, just before Granger took a big swing at his face.

She stopped half way, surprised at his could-be-last-words.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"You're not getting off that easily!" she shouted before finishing what she had started and took a big swing at him.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching his red, sore face.

He rubbed at it, hoping the pain would go away.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" he asked.

She was standing in front of him, hands on her hips. She leaned forward and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, and that was only the tip of the iceberg!" she said.

"I said I was sorry," he whined.

She whirled around and continued down the hall.

"Women," he muttered with annoyance.

A/N: Hello!!! I know I said I'd try and get this chapter out for you guys but I'm already swamped with work and it's only the first week of school!! Thank god it's the last term. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I want those god damn reviews coming in!!!!! MORE REVIEWS I SAY!!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!

And for my reviewers who have already reviewed, individual thanks to every single one of you who has reviewed my story so far. (Even the anonymous ones)

ANONYMOUS FIRST!!

Desirae- DONE! Your idea has gone into the fanfic. If you've noticed, a little of it has shown in this chapter, and a bit more I the next chapter, okay??

Elizabeth- if yoou need more, I'll try and give it to you!

A fan- sorry about the errors, I'm not a person who is really into English, I almost fall asleep in my English classes, lolz. And im not a person who even checks on what I have already written, I just upload it and forget about it.

Lady Zymurgy – Yes I agree!! Damn that person to hell! I hate it when they give me writers block!!!! Well, I try and update soon.

Annie- At least I know you'll read it!

Sarah- Thanks, I'll be waiting for those ideas.

Um.- You really think so??? I'm so happy!!!

g- Cool, thanks. Now I'm just trying to reel more in and trying to make it longer!!

hbk4eva- Thanks, I'll try and get them updated ASAP.

Sumone- I'm trying already! I cant update them that fast!

Mishiko- Thanks, I'm glad you like the 'stuff' conversation, my dad thinks saying stuff too much is bad English, but who cares? Yeah, I think of it as TGOL as well, it's just quicker.

Lola- Thanks, with all the reviews asking me to update soon, I guess I have to up date them.

Loveyourstory- Thanks! Squeals with delight Do you actually love my story? If you do, YAY!!!! Yeah, I just wished I could GET MORE REVIEWS!!! hint hint

NOW FOR MY SIGNED REVIEWS!

ApplesCM- Thanks for reviewing, you've reviewed a few times. Thanks! I appreciate you liking my fanfic more than I do. Plez keep reviewing!!!

Average jane- Thank you!!! I'm grateful for your review, you're also have reviewed more than once!! :-D

Exploded toilet bowl- Hey!! I know who you r, but I don't want to put your name on, just incase, you know, security reasons (I'm uptight about security). Thanks for reading, I can't wait for your next chapter, you better update soon!

Leafs-gurl999- Thanks, at least you are one of the very little group of peeps who actually like my fanfic.

Madnutter- Thanks for the ideas, your review is greatly appreciated!!

orliNkeira- Thanks, but I don't think this story is that wicked, oh well.

Honey-gurl808- Yeah, who woulda thunk it??? But this is my story, so the stupid ideas are always in there.

Annaconda- Yeah, I got the message, OOC means out of character.

American Idoit- Did you get your nick from Green Day? I love them, they're so cool!!! Yeah, they're going to do something to Mrs. Norris... not quite sure what's going to happen..... and thank you for getting hooked!

KelsoRocker- Yeah, I know he's broken a few rules, but that's him, a rule breaker!!

ShimmeringEvil- Thank you for loving it.

Amy85- I know they're short but I can't help it... I got nothing interesting!!! If you gots any ideas, plez tell me!! Thanks for you reviews. Thanks, there is lots of potential, but I duno what to do with it!

Deadlyabyss12- Right away!!!

x-DreaminofDraco-x- Yeah, but that's not in my plans, but maybe later. Thanks for your reviews.

Dragon-hottie- that's ok, I didn't realize they were jumbled together. Well, at least they're not now.

Flowerdrum- thank you very much, keep reading!!!

The SimonCowel of Fanfiction- Sorry, didn't know it was happening, like I said before, I'm not that good at English, in fact I hate English!!

Chibi Laura213- I'm trying!

Jelly beans beware- thanks for your multiply reviews, I didn't kow my story was that yummy.

Cherry-sweetness-angel- thanks!

Chach-a-lot- I can't help it, it's called a cliffe! It keeps peeps coming back for more!

Bluegirl03- thank you very much!!!

The Dark Muse- thanks, but I think it's just a lil ooc.

Naughtygrl- thanks.

nOt So SwEeT aNgEl- good lord!! Not yet!!! But thanks for the reviews.

Hermione-Granger-420- Thank you for telling me.

Tickle the dragon- Thanks for your review!! I think I've read some of your stories too, I think one was called His and Her Circumstances. If you did write that one, you did a great job!!

Princess-Anastaja- Thanks, but I don't think im that much good of a writer, and don't worry, I asked for constructive criticism so I don't hink I'm getting offended, as long as they aren't too harsh!! I don't know why but I don't really like writing about Ron & Harry.

Amber-smith992- you find chap. 4 funny, why's that? I don't even remember wat I wrote!

SunSarah- Thanks, and I'll try to keep it up.

March-Gilmore- I like the idea of them going on a date, but I don't know how to get them to.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Game Of Love**

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. I wish it was, I need the money.

**Chapter 10**

'Damn it!' he thought as he checked his reflection in the mirror. A red hand mark that was on his face the night before had gotten, if possible, even worse.

It was sore when he touched it and the red hand mark wasn't that helpful either.

"Trouble in paradise?" said the voice from the mirror.

He gritted his teeth,

"None of your business. I don't think I would ever say this but I wish Hogwarts had Muggle mirrors, at least they don't talk back!"

He sighed. 'Oh, well,' he thought, 'At least it couldn't get any worse.'

"What happened to your face?" said a loud voice behind him.

He turned around to see the intruder when he realised his mistake.

"Whoa!" Blaise walked over to him and studied the red mark on his face.

He tried to touch it but Draco slapped his hand away.

At that, Blaise started to laugh.

"Shut up!? It's not that funny!" he said.

Blaise was clutching his sides and got up to look at him, "She did it? Didn't she? Man, does it look bad."

Draco didn't want to answer him so he turned away instead and studied his face in the mirror once more. He winced.

This made Blaise burst out with laughter again.

"She did do it! Ha! You are such a loser. You let the same girl slap you twice!!"

"Shut up Blaise!! The first was a fluke but the second time-" he stopped and considered what to say, "The second time was a fluke too!"

"What? How could it be a fluke twice?" his friend asked.

"...... it's not for you to decide if it was a fluke or not, I am. And for the record it was a fluke... Twice. I consider myself lucky though, she was going to kill me," he said.

"And why did she want to kill you? Though I've got plenty of reasons to do so," his friend said.

"It was because...." He started to say but didn't want to continue.

"Hopefully it wasn't because you kissed her. You didn't, did you?" He was answered by silence.

"You did do it! You idiot! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Blaise exclaimed.

"No! It's just that I didn't expect that, I mean what kind of girls don't want to be snogging me?" he asked.

Blaise snorted, "I know a few who definitely don't."

Draco grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw at Blaise's face, but he easily dodged it. "Don't you ever shut up and keep your comments to yourself?"

"No. I don't like to keep things bottled up inside, especially when they're funny."

"Whatever. You wouldn't know a Concealment Charm would you?" asked Draco.

"No, heard of it though, I don't think it's too hard."

"Okay then, ah... do you know where I'll find that spell?" he asked.

Blaise shrugged. Draco groaned. "You're a dumb ass!" he checked his watch, "I'm going to the library, I know there will be a book on it there."

He grabbed his wand and his cloak and walked quickly to the library, making sure there wasn't anybody who saw him. he hid behind a bookshelf and peeked around the corner.

He ran to the Charms book shelf and looked around to make himself double sure no one would see him. He reached up to grab a book. He read the title, _Concealment Charms for All Skin Problems._

This would do.

Just as he was about to walk out from the rows of bookshelves, he heard two people whispering.

"Did you hear about Filch?"

"No, what happened?"

"They say he was trapped in a room full of Pixies, tied to a chair by _his own _whips, gagged and half his clothes were ripped to shreds, and that horrible Mrs. Norris stuck on the chandelier, Pixies terrorising her."

There was a chorus of laughs as the two people walked away. Draco smirked evilly.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, and he didn't want to either but somehow, he looked at her anyway.

She started laughing a fit of giggles when she saw his face. Clutching her sides, she said in little gasps, "I ... did... that!!!"

Draco gritted his teeth and growled. She tried to contain her laughter and walked over to him.

She took the book out of his hands and read the front, "Concealment Charms for All Skin Problems." She handed the book back to him which he snatched back.

"If you want a Concealment Charm, why didn't you ask me?" she asked.

"Because I don't like you," he muttered, but she didn't quite catch that.

"Here let me help you," she said and moved towards him. He took a step back warily.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't trust you," he said, "Why would you do such a thing for me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I feel guilty about yesterday."

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"No, really, I want to help you."

He looked at her to see any signs of deceit. He scanned her face. She had a sort of puppy dog eye thing going on and a tiny little pout too. God! She looked innocent. He wanted to say no but something made him mumble, "All right."

She smiled and wiped out her wand. She waved and muttered something and drew her wand back. She whipped out something from her pocket and withdrew a small mirror which she tapped twice.

"Wow Granger, I never you knew you owned a mirror, well not to look at yourself anyway," he said, trying to be witty.

"Ha ha, very funny Malfoy," she said back. She gave the mirror to him so he could check his face. He took it and looked. What he saw made him feel much better. The red hand mark had disappeared and what was left in its place was his normal pale skin. He touched the spot where it had been.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed loudly. He shot a look at her clearly saying, 'What did you do??"

"Well of course it still hurts, the mark only disappeared, not the actual pain too," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," he said stupidly. He checked his watch. He'd better go to the Great Hall to get some food. He placed the book in his bag, just in case the spell had any side affects.

"I've got to go, see you later," he said and rushed out of the library. He didn't notice her evil little smirk as he ran off.

He arrived at the Great Hall in no time. When he walked in, he got a few stares, some even looked very shocked. Some even pointed.

As he made his way over to the Slytherin table, even more people started to stare. 'Okay, I know I'm good looking but this is ridiculous!' he thought.

He sat down next to Blaise. Even he was staring too.

"Is- is that you Draco?" he sputtered.

"Of course it's me you twit!" he snapped at Blaise.

Blaise swallowed and continued on, "Have you seen your reflection recently? And I mean very recently?"

"Yes, you idiot! This morning in my room!"

"Errr...well, look now," Blaise said. He pulled out a pocket mirror and showed Draco what everybody else saw. His face went extra pale.

'Granger is going to pay for this!' he thought viciously.

A/N: hey!! Im sorry this took so long! As soon as I got back to school I had so much homework and stuff! Damn teachers and School!! Well anyways review if you want the next chapter!!!!!!


End file.
